This invention is directed to data collection equipment, such as (but not limited to) bar code scanners or similar optical symbol or magnetic scanning devices. The invention is also concerned with arrangements for data collection in an industrial or commercial environment, such as in a factory or warehouse, on a loading dock or pier, in which data from remote locations is directly fed to a central data processor such as a computer. The invention is also concerned with a wireless arrangement that permits the operator conducting an inventory, a shipping or receiving job, or a manufacturing task, to transmit scanned data directly from a remote work location to the central computer station. This concept is highly useful for shipping, receiving, and inventory control applications, but many other typical applications exist, such as hospitals and health care institutions, retailing, libraries, gaming institutions, and construction sites.
Many wireless bar code scanners have been proposed. One of these is described in Schmid et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,284. In this case, the scanner is especially constructed so that the radio or other wireless connection, plus some memory and processing capability, are contained in the scanner. An infrared-coupled bar code scanner is described in Iguchi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,297, the scanner again being especially constructed for this purpose. These devices are not used with existing scanners, and do not have any provision for coupling to or powering an external scanner. Blevins U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,324 a hands-free scanner arrangement with a radio-frequency transceiver that is worn on the body of the user, and a wrist-mounted scanner terminal, with key pads and viewing screens, for processing and displaying the scanned data. This is connected on one side to the scanner and on the other side to the transceiver and battery pack. The radio transceiver can communicate with a host computer.
To date, no one has proposed a simple and straightforward system for wirelessly linking a conventional hand-held bar code scanner or other data collection device with a computer or similar data processing station. Typically, where the scanner is wire-coupled to the computer, i.e., over a cable using a standard connector such as an RS-232 or other multi-pin connector, the computer power supply may feed a voltage to one or more pins of the connector to power the scanner. Consequently, some means has to be provided to power the scanner if it is used remotely from the computer. At the same time, wireless interconnection devices have become available. These devices can comprise small UHF transmitter/receivers that connect to the serial input terminal of a computer for cable-free connection to another computer or an input/output device, such as a printer. These devices may be parasitically powered, i.e., drawing its power from the device to which it is linked, or they may be powered externally. While it would be desired to use such a device to link the computer with a bar code scanner or similar data collection device, that has not been possible because neither the scanner not the transmitter/receiver unit has its own internal power supply. This has limited wireless scanners to those that have their own radio or infrared transmitters built in and with a power supply built in. Consequently, there is no means currently available to permit wireless connection of the scanners that are popular for industrial and commercial use.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a wireless data input system that avoids the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is another object to provide a wireless transmitter/receiver arrangement for powering a bar code scanner and also providing a wireless connection with a remote computer terminal or other data processing station.
It is a further object to provide a lightweight, small-sized assembly that permits an operator or other worker to use a bar code scanner up to 500 feet (i.e., 150 meters) from the computer terminal, and which does not encumber the operator.
According to one aspect of this invention, portable, wireless data collection arrangement employs a two-way wireless interface unit that is adapted for interconnection to a data input device (e.g., a bar code scanner) and is also adapted to communicate wirelessly through a similar or identical remote wireless interface unit with a data processing device, such as a computer terminal. The wireless data collection arrangement also employs a battery supplying dc electrical power at a voltage sufficient to drive the two-way wireless interface unit. There is a multiple-pin connector (i.e., a standard serial data port connector) adapted to connect with a data collection device that has a cable that terminates in a mating multiple-pin connector. Within the arrangement is a wiring harness or similar interconnection arrangement connecting the battery, the two-way wireless interface unit, and the multiple-pin connector for permitting data to pass between the wireless interface unit and selected pins of the connector. The wiring harness also imposes the dc power on a predetermined pin of the connector, such that said battery also powers the data collection device.
According to another aspect of the invention, a wireless arrangement capable of being worn on the person, e.g., on a belt, permits a bar code scanner or other data collection device to be used remotely from a data entry and processing station. In this wireless arrangement, a housing contains a two-way wireless interface unit that is adapted for interconnection with a data input device associated with the data entry and processing station; a battery that supplies dc electrical power at a voltage sufficient to drive the two-way wireless interface unit; a multiple pin connector mounted on the housing and adapted to connect with the scanner or other data collection device through a cable that terminates in a mating multiple-pin connector; and a wiring arrangement connecting the battery, the two-way wireless interface unit, and the multiple-pin connector for permitting data to pass between the interface unit and selected pins of the connector, and also imposing dc power on a predetermined pin of said connector, so that the battery also powers the data collection device. The battery is removably retained in the housing, whereby the battery may be replaced or recharged.
In one favorable application, the arrangement includes a belt to be worn by an operator to hold the wireless arrangement and the bar code scanner. A first holster on the belt holds the wireless arrangement and a second holster holds the scanner or other data collection device.
The above and many other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will present themselves to persons skilled in this art from the ensuing description of selected preferred embodiments of this invention, as described with reference to the accompanying Drawing.